Thinking of You
by tstansetis
Summary: He thinks of the demon far too often for it to be normal...


Thinking of You...

WARNINGS: very blatent SebastianCiel. Like. Sex. Yep.

I do not own these characters or Kuroshitsuji

Silence, aside from the crackling of the fireplace. How rare an occurrence that the household be so utterly quiet.

The young master of the Phantomhive household had decided to take advantage of the comfortable, quiet nature that had somehow found its way into the home. He sad in the library of his large manor house, curled up in the large, green armchair that stood near the window, a book in his lap that was capturing...only half of his attention.

The rest of his span was focused on the black-clad man in the corner of the room, who was currently busying himself with dusting the bookshelf nearest the chair in which his master was sitting.

This was nothing new - the boy's mind was constantly half-focused on the head butler of the household. Exchanges with Sebastian constantly turned into a game of cat-and-mouse sorts, each straying around what both knew, but neither wanted to admit.

Ciel's cheeks filled with color as he recalled the last conversation he'd had at length with his butler.

"Young Master knows that I can sense it when he thinks of me, correct?"

No, Ciel had not been aware of that tidbit of information. When the man had said it, Ciel had been so completely mortified that he had sent the raven out of the room with complete intentions of baracading himself in his study for the rest of his short life. Eventually, however, Sebastian had coaxed him out with cake and a warm bath. That night, however, Ciel hadn't gone to sleep without seeing the smirk on Sebastian's face at his victory.

Ciel figured then that his butler had been telling the truth.

Sebastian smiled as his young master fiddled with the black patch that covered his right eye.

The contract, in fact, did allow him to know when he was on his master's mind - which happened to be quite often as of late. He was slightly curious as to why.

A smirk teased at his lips. He walked to the boy's chair silently and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. Ciel jumped a bit, looking up at his butler with a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"w...what are you doing?" the boy was staring at him incredulously.

Sebastian's face turned gentle, but his eyes showed a very teasing glow.

"The Young Master was thinking of me, was he not? I am merely wondering if you needed something."

The color on the boy's face darkened.

"I was...I was simply wondering if I could get you to give me an extra piece of cake before dinner." he inwardly smirked. That was a perfectly legitamate excuse.

A soft smile crept onto the butler's face.

"Oh, were you?"

The look on Sebastian's face told Ciel that the butler did not believe him. Ciel's cheeks turned crimson.

"Why are you looking at me like tha-" The Phantomhive boy suddenly, eyes widening as his butler's ruby eyes met his from just an inch away. His breath caught in his throat. Sebastian had never gotten so close to his face before.

"s...sebastian...what are you-" a long, slender finger was put to the boy's lips, silencing him.

"Young Master wants something different from m than cake, correct?"

Sebastian swore if Ciel's face turned any redder, he could become a beacon for all of London to see. The young earl, for once, was rendered completely speechless by his butler's actions.

He couldn't possibly be suggesting...

Before the thought could form into words, however, there was a hand over Ciel's eyes and warm air blowing onto his lips. He let out a small gasp, lips moving soundlessly as he tried to make sense of the situation.

Sebastian's body hovered over the boy's small form, lips mere centimeters away from Ciel's. He smirked deviously.

"Shall I...?"

He watched his master chew those rosy pink lips thoughtfully, and temptation flooded his veins. The boy was almost too much for Sebastian to bear. He licked his lips longingly.

The young earl nodded slowly, running his tongue across his lips in anticipation. Sebastian's lips formed a deliciously wide smirk.

"Is it an order?"

He could feel the boy's cheeks head up more under his hand, and saw his lips form a delicate pout.

"Do you really need to ask?" The butler's eyes widened at his master's boldness, then returned to their half-lidded state. He moved closer, so that his lips were barely brushing Ciel's. He could feel the smirk on the older man's face.

"Humor me." Sebastian's voice was laced with desire and lust, husky and deep in tone. Shivers made their way up the nobleman's spine, coaxing a gasp from his throat.

"I-It's an order..." Ciel's voice shook with longing, something that - under normal circumstances - would have embarrassed him to no end.

Sebastian let out another hot breath onto the boy's lips before closing the small amount of space between them, gently taking Ciel into his arms as their mouths met.

He could feel the heat radiating off of his young master's face, and smiled into the kiss as Ciel let out a small moan.

Ciel's head spun. All of the worry that had been in his mind before was pushed out the instant that his lips made contact with Sebastian's.

How delicious this sin was! His lips tingled against his butler's, and somehow, his arms ended up around Sebastian's neck, small fingers tangled in the soft, raven locks.

Sebastian's tongue prodded at the boy's lower lip, and Ciel eagerly granted him entrance, gasping softly as the warm organ touched his own.

The demon let out a husky moan as Ciel's taste flooded his mouth, fueling his desire for his master. He pulled the boy's body closer to his own, deepening the kiss.

Hours seemed to go by with Sebastian attacking his mouth - and Ciel felt as though he could sit there and let him for hours more. But his small lungs argued with his pounding heart, and finally, he had to pull away for air. He took in breath greedily, staring deep into his demon's scarlet eyes.

Though their lips were apart, Sebastian still held their bodies close together, not wanting to let the moment pass. He could feel the young Phantomhive's heart pounding violently against his ribs, and a smile twitched onto the raven's lips.

"Was that satisfactory, my Lord?"

Ciel's visible eye looked towards the floor, a lovely pink hue coloring his cheeks, as Sebastian removed the patch from his eye and tenderly kissed his eyelid. The man's smile widened as Ciel's cheeks once again darkened in color.

Amusement was obvious on Sebastian's face when the boy looked up at him with a challenging smirk.

"I don't know for sure, Sebastian..." the earl began, blushing at his own words,

"Perhaps we should try again."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, smirk widening on his handsome face. He pulled the boy as close to his body as physically possible, lips barely a centimeter from Ciel's.

"Yes, my Lord."

Another kiss, just as breathtaking as the last, overtook Ciel's senses. The young lord moaned into his butler's lips, eyelids fluttering closed.

Sebastian let out a low moan of his own, deeper and more of a growl than the boy's. His arms tightened around his master's waist, and his tongue once again tasted the forbidden fruit of his master's sweet mouth.

When they pulled apart, Sebastian's eyes were clouded with demonic lust. He looked up and down the boy's body, smirking again as Ciel gripped his tie and tugged on it slightly.

The butler lifted his master off of his feet, holding him close to his chest.

"Come, Young Master...let us move this into a more comfortable setting."

Ciel's nod was all the confirmation that the demon needed. Before his young master could say a word, he found himself suddenly laying in his bed, the sheets slightly rumpled, with Sebastian hovering over his tiny body. The demon's eyes glowed purple in the darkness, and slight fangs protruded from his smirk.

"Se...Sebastian..." Ciel was left breathless at his butler's lust-filled gaze that seemed to stare right through him. Sebastian's mouth hovered over his again, a dark laugh escaping with his hot breath.

"Ciel..." Sebastian kissed the boy's face, lips trembling with obvious want. The master closed his eyes tightly, gasping a bit as Sebastian pinned both of his wrists above his head with one hand, attacking his neck with his mouth.

"Mnnh..." Ciel blushed deeply at the sound that emitted from his throat. He bit his lip, attempting to muffle any more of them. Sebastian smirked teasingly, nipping at the boy's earlobe.

"Ciel...don't hide those pretty noises of yours..." he cooed lovingly, running his free hand along Ciel's clothed chest. The boy felt his face heat up again, but let out a soft "mew", much to Sebastian's pleasure.

Buttons were unfastened, clothes strewn about, ties undone and bare skin shown. Ciel wondered briefly why he was suddenly so self-conscious. Sebastian had seen his bare skin more times than he could count. So why did this suddenly matter?

Ciel tried not to stare too much at Sebastian's exposed body, but he found it increasingly difficult. He heard his butler let out a low chuckle.

"Young Master doesn't need to be embarrassed..." he leaned down again to whisper in Ciel's ear, "your body is beautiful."

Sebastian looked satisfied at the dark red color that graced Ciel's countenance. How long had he wanted to say things like this to his young master? Far too long, in his own opinion.

The boy shyly pressed his hands onto Sebastian's toned chest, surprised by the softness of the demon's skin. He spread his fingers, running his hands up and down the expanse of skin and muscle. Sebastian smiled softly at Ciel's curiosity, allowing him to do as he pleased for a bit.

When Sebastian assumed that the boy's curiosity had been satisfied, he placed his own large hand over Ciel's narrow chest. The young Phantomhive looked at him curiously through half-lidded eyes, watching his butler's hands carefully as those skillful fingers brushed across sensitive skin. Ciel blushed furiously, eyes clenching shut and breath hitching in his chest. He let out a loud, sensual moan.

Sebastian chuckled softly at the noise, murmuring a soft "sing for me, little robin." before attacking Ciel's chest with his mouth.

Gasps, moans, and soft cooing filled the silence in the room. Sebastian's eyes were glued to Ciel's face, watching as the pink-toned countenance contorted with pleasure. High-pitched yelps issued from his lips when the raven's tongue traced over sensitive areas on his chest - yelps that the demon quite enjoyed causing.

Ciel's heart pounded violently against his chest, causing the demon to pause in his minstrations for a moment as he rested his ear against the boy's chest. He smiled fondly, closing his eyes and letting out a low hum.

"You're so beautifully mortal, my dear Ciel..." he whispered, laughter edging his voice, "I'll have to be careful with you, or you might break."

The boy's lips formed a delicate pout.

"I'm not a China Doll, Sebastian." he said quietly, running his fingers through his butler's silky hair, "I'm not that easily broken."

A chuckle escaped from Sebastian's throat.

"Of course, my Lord..." He nipped the boy's neck from his position on Ciel's chest, smirking when the boy gasped loudly from surprise. The gasp gave way to a throaty moan of the butler's name as the young earl threw his head back, giving the demon more access to his neck.

Newly ungloved hands roamed over Ciel's body, leaving no dip or curve of the boy's skin to Sebastian's imagination.

More yelping, gasping, moaning, panting. Ciel blushed deeply as Sebastian knelt between his legs, eyes trained on the boy's face eagerly. The boy's cheek was pressed against the pillow. He was panting, face flushed, and - to Sebastian - looked wonderfully helpless.

"Ciel..." Sebastian turned Ciel's face towards him, "Look at me, my dear. I want to see your face." The way his master's cheeks turned darker and his eyes clenched tightly shut made Sebastian shiver with anticipation.

Ciel yelped and squeaked as he was prepared for the older man, squirming in discomfort. A low hiss escaped his parted lips.

Sebastian lowered his eyelids, smirking sensually at the small boy.

"My Young Master..."

Mine.

Every thrust made Ciel see white stars; made him moan and scream loudly as he clung to his butler in a way that was most un-befitting of the master of the house.

"Say my name..." the demon sounded breathless, almost desperate.

"Se...Sebastian..." a moan.

Climax blinded both for a steady moment as they clung to each other, Ciel's breath coming in heavy gasps as Sebastian kissed his face and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

"My darling...my dear Ciel..." seductive slurs, "my perfect young master..."

Ciel's only response - the only one he could muster - was a feeble "mnh...". He clung desperately to Sebastian, burying his face in the butler's chest.

The demon held him there, still murmuring in his ear.

"Are you hurting, my master?"

Ciel shook his head.

"Just...shut up and hold me, Sebastian." The boy nuzzled Sebastian's chest, cheeks tinted that lovely pink color that the demon loved so much.

Yet another smile was made visible on the butler's face.

"My Lord...what a spoiled little prince you are, Ciel." he pulled the boy closer.

When he received no response, he looked down to find the boy asleep, a small smile gracing his beautiful, doll-like face. Sebastian shook his head with a chuckle, kissing his master's nose before settling into the bed and allowing himself the luxury of rest.

"Baaardo-saaan!"

Finnian's whispers woke Bard out of an alcohol-induced slumber, eyes opening groggily as he glared at the gardener.

"What is it, Finny? I'm sleeping." To show this, he pulled the blanket further up, over his head.

"Bard! I think the young master might be hurt!"

The chef shot up, eyes wide open.

"What!"

"I heard him yelling...should we go check on him?"

Bard glanced over at the bed on his left, where Tanaka, the house steward, slept soundly. His gaze returned to Finnian, and he nodded, standing.

"Let's go wake May-Rin. We might need her help."

The two men ran across the hall to the maid's room, knocking fervently until she finally opened the door.

"What is it, you two?" she mumbled, putting her glasses on after rubbing her eyes.

"I was having a lovely dream, I was..."

"May-Rin, the young master might be in trouble!" Bard's face was serious. The young maid's eyes widened, and she quickly followed them through the manor to Ciel's room.

Bard began pounding on the door. "Master Ciel?" The other servants soon joined, yelling and knocking loudly.

The door opened, and surprise was obvious on the faces of the three as a very angry man walked into their vision.

"Mister Sebastian?" Finnian's eyes widened, "What are you doing in the Young Master's room?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"Why are you lot attempting to disturb him so late in the night? He has a very full schedule tomorrow, and therefore needs all the sleep that he can get."

Bard put his foot in the door as the butler tried to shut it on the three servants, who were growing more confused by the moment.

"Finny said he heard the young master screaming. We wanted to make sure he was safe."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. These servants could be so troublesome at times.

"The Young Master is quite safe, I assure you. And sleeping soundly. Now, all of you, go back to your rooms and do not attempt to disturb him again."

And with that, Sebastian closed the door, leaving the three servants outside, and locked it pointedly.

None of the three ever did find out what had happened that night. But every night after that, Finny could swear that he heard the Young Master screaming. But since Sebastian told them not to bother Ciel so late at night, the gardener decided to leave the solution up to the raven.

After all - Sebastian was one hell of a butler.


End file.
